Transcript:The Ghost Pirates
Ioz: By Daven's beard--next time I let that monkeybird do the shopping. Who knows--maybe I'll just let Ren and Tula save the world, while I go back to being a real pirate again! Stranger: You look like a real enough pirate to these old eyes, and I know where there's treasure for the taking. Ioz: Treasure? Stranger: A king's ransom, if you're not afraid of danger. Ioz: Danger is my middle name. Where can I find this booty, old man? Stranger: Just off this coast roams a strange ship so loaded with treasure that when the full moon shines, it glows like a diamond in the dark. Most are too frightened to come aboard, but for you, courage is no problem. Ioz: Thanks for the story, old man, but it sounds more like a tall tale to me. Stranger: Perhaps we will meet again...pirate. Bloth: Blast this Dark Water--we've lost track of the Wraith! Morpho: You must head west. The son of Primus has gone that way. Bloth: And how would you know that, Morpho? Morpho: The Dark Water told me. Bloth: Change course, Mantus! Konk: But that will put us off the haunted coast! Ren: Ahh, nothing like a full moon to sail by. Niddler: Nothing like a full moon to eat by! Ioz: This is for you, monkeybird. Niddler: A poogat? I hate poogat! Ioz: I thought you would. Tula: Enh-! Ren! Maelstrom off the starboard bow! Ren: Noy Jitat! By the two moons, we can't outrun them! Ioz: Chongo-longo--but we can lose them! Make for that fog bank off the port bow. Ren: Hard to port, Niddler. Bloth: Twist my soul! We'll never find them in this fog! Ioz: We lost them! Tula: Maybe. Ren: Scut pango! What's this? Ioz: By the twenty seas--maybe that old man wasn't just spinning tales! Niddler: What did you say, Ioz? Ioz: Uh--I said this ship might need our help. Ren, pull alongside! Ren: You might be right. We'll take a closer look. Niddler: Think they have any decent food aboard? Ren: It appears to be abandoned, Niddler. Tula: Appearances can be deceiving. I sense danger, Ren--something's not right about this ship. Ioz: Ecomantic bilge--I'm going aboard! And if there's treasure, I'm going to find it. Ren: Ioz, sometimes your lust for treasure amazes me. Tula: And someday it's going to get your top knot in a noose! Ren: We'll go aft, Tula--it looks like Ioz is already handling things up here. Ioz: It has to be here somewhere. Niddler: Find any minga-melons? Ioz: Get lost, monkeybird, before I shave your feathers. Niddler: I'll take that as a no. Ioz: Ay Jitata! I'm rich! By Kunda, monkeybird, I told you to get lost! Ghost Woman: You picked well, Teng. This one is strong. Ioz: Huh? Ghost Woman: And as handsome as he is greedy--you'll make a fine addition to my crew! Ioz: Not in this lifetime, wench. Uh-! Chongo-longo! Ghost Man #1: You can't harm a ghost on a ghost ship, fool, unless you're a ghost yourself! Ioz: Ghost-? Uhh! Ghost Woman: Grovis! Don't hurt him...too much. Ren: Ioz! Unh! Tula: Enh! Ren: Get back to the Wraith! Ghost Woman: That won't be so easy, boy. On a ghost ship, the dead hold sway--ha-ha-ha-haah! Ren: Ghost ship? Tula: Scut pango--I should learn to trust my instincts. Move, Ren! Ioz: Ghosts or no ghosts, I'm not leaving without this gold! Ghost Woman: You're not leaving at all. Chain him--and destroy the others! Ghosts: Rhaaa! Niddler: Abandon ship! Oww! Let go-! Ren: Niddler--look out! Yenh--Noy Jitat...I felt nothing! Tula: Those Jitatin ghosts are only tough on their own ship. Ren: But they have Ioz! Ghost Man #2: Cressa--the others got away. Cressa: Who cares? I got what I wanted. Ioz: Jitatin phantom--I'll never join your crew! Cressa: You already have. And you'll be obeying my orders...for eternity--ha-ha-ha-haah! Ren: We've gotta stay close until we can find a way to get Ioz off that ghost ship. Ioz: Keep away from me, ghost... Cressa: Your captain's name is Cressa. Remember it well. You have spirit, Ioz...perhaps I'll make you my new first mate. Grovis: Rrrr... Ghost Man #2: Enemy off the starboard stern! Cressa: Lose them, Grovis! Ioz: This could be my chance...I can see why you need a new first mate! This kreld-eater handles your ship like a denbar sea slug! Uh-! Hitting a man in chains--you're yellow as a sun-bleached sail! Grovis: Gah! If you were unchained, I'd tear you apart! Cressa: Oh, don't let that spoil a good fight! Teng, take the wheel. Grovis: Yaaaah! Ioz: Huh? Ooooh--! Grovis & Teng: Gah! Ioz: Noy Jitat! I'm becoming one of them...! Grovis: Yaaaah! Ioz: I've got to get off this Jitatin ghost ship... Ghost Pirates: *random grunting* Ren: Ioz is making a run for it! Full sail, Tula! Ioz: Chongo-longo, what took you so long? Unnh-?! Ren: Ioz-! Cressa: Unh-! Ah-ha-ha-ha-haah! Did you take me for a fool, Ioz? But I enjoyed watching you try to escape...and I'll enjoy watching your friends perish! Tula: Ren! Island dead ahead! Ren: Noy Jitat! Niddler: We'll never turn in time! Ren: Chonga! We've run aground and the ghost ship has vanished! Tula: It passed right through these rocks! Niddler: No sign of that ghost ship anywhere, Ren. Ren: Then it either vanished into thin air...or it's inside this island! Niddler: But there's no way in--unless you're a ghost? Ren: Well, then we have to find one. Niddler, you stay here and patch the boat. Ren: Over there! A hole in the rocks! Tula: It could lead anywhere, Ren. Ren: Hang on! Now to rescue our unlucky treasure-seeker. Let's go! Tula: Noy Jita--! Ren: Ioz! Tula: You're turning into a ghost! Ioz: And unless I get off this cursed barge by tonight's moonrise, I'll be one forever. Ren: I'll have you out of here, my friend. Ioz: It's hopeless, Ren--only another ghostly object can break these Jitatin chains. Ren: Chongo-longo! Cressa: Ahh, such loyalty...perhaps I should add you to my crew. Ioz: It's too late for me...save yourselves! Ooof... Ren: We'll be back, Ioz, I swear it! Tula: Hurry, Ren! Ren and Tula?: Yaaaah! Tula: Ren, the tide is rising! We've got to reach the blowhole before we're trapped! Ren: They're gaining! Cressa: We've got them new! Ren & Tula: Aaah! Cressa: Blast them! Ren: We can't let that ghost ship get away! Niddler: We have bigger problems than that ghost ship! Ren: How much bigger can they get? Niddler: About Maelstrom-sized. Ren & Tula: Aah! Tula: The Maelstrom's blocking us in! Bloth: You've got nowhere to go, Jitata boy! Niddler: No, but I do. Konk: Konk get monkeybird! Scut pango...ghost ship! Aaah! Unh... Bloth: Forget that worthless monkeybird! We've got bigger prey to slay! Bloth: Your boat is just pocket-change, boy, but this beauty will fetch me the remaining Treasures of Rule! Throw them to the constrictus! Ren: You must be getting desperate, Bloth, to join up with this kreld-eating dark spawn. Morpho: Wait! Our mutual enemies would better serve us as Dark Disciples--slaves to my master, the Dark Dweller. Bloth: Very well, Morpho...I give you permission to make them our slaves. Morpho: I will prepare the potion. Cressa: Don't fight it, Ioz...soon ? the kindred spirits forever. You can't escape your fate...but it doesn't have to be an unpleasant one. Ioz: Thanks, but I prefer my women live. Konk: W-what that? Me won't rest easy till we out of these ghost waters... Ren: Any ideas for getting those keys? Tula: Maybe, if that piglet is as cowardly as I think he is--help me gather this dust. Spirit: Koooonk! Kooooonk! Konk: W-w-what that? Spirit: I am the ghost pirate! I have taken Ren and Tula and now I am coming for yooouuu... Konk: No! Stay away! Spirit: Kooooonk! Tula: Did it work? Ren: Like a charm! Now we must get off the Maelstrom and back to Ioz! Tula: Ren, wait--the only way to beat a ghost is to become a ghost. I can ecomantically lower your body temperature until your spirit leaves your body. Bloth: Konk, you pig-brain--they've escaped! Where did they go? Konk: I told you, the ghost got them! Bloth: If they get off this ship, I'll make you a ghost--permanently! Tula: Ren, I must warn you--when I free your spirit, you will approach the veil of darkness. Ren: You mean, I'm going to die? Tula: No, you will still be alive--unless you remain out of your body too long. Ren: How will I know? Tula: You'll start to fade--and then...you'll be gone. Ren: I'm not afraid, Tula. I'm ready. So--cold! Ahh...Tula-! You did it! Tula: H-hurry! Konk: You see? The ghost killed Ren! Bloth: I doubt that, but whatever killed him has done me a favor! Tula: Oof! Uh--enh-! Bloth: Once you taste the Dark Disciple's potion, I'll be rid of both my enemies! Tula: No! Ren-! Niddler: Oh, what can one poor monkeybird do? Ghost down there, Bloth over there, Ren over there...d-d--Ren! D-don't tell me you're a g-ghost, too...! Ren: N-not exactly, Niddler. But stay close to that ghost ship--I may need your help! Cressa: A minute more, and you will sail with me forever. Ioz: I was a greedy fool to get lured in by your Jitatin ghost treasure... Ren: I never thought I'd hear you admit that, Ioz! Cressa: So, you want to keep your friend company? Shackle him! Ghost Pirates: *shouts* Cressa: You're a spirit! But how can this be? Ghosts & Ren: *fighting grunts* Ren: Who's next? Cressa: I am! Ren: Sure you can fight someone who can fight back? Cressa: I'll do my best...Yield? Ren: Never! Ren & Cressa: *fighting grunts* Ren: Your time is up!...Huh? Ioz: Ren! The moon! Ren & Cressa: *fighting grunts* Ioz: All--is lost-! Ren: Jump overboard! Now! Unh...uh... Ioz: Ren--what's happening to you? Ren: Noy Jitat--my time is running out...nooo! Ioz: Thank Kunda! Niddler: No--thank Ren! And me, of course... Ren: Tula? Constrictus: Roar! Morpho: One little drink and... Pirates: *shouts of fear* Bloth: Stop him, you idiots! So, you're alive! Let me kill you personally. Ahh! Get him off me! Ioz: Get to the Wraith! I'll take this-- Ren: Man the helm, Ioz! Tula--fill the sails! Bloth: After them! Torment my eyes--a ghost ship! Steer clear! Konk: Look at all that gold! Bloth: Be my guest, Konk... Konk: Aaaah! Grovis: You want this one? Cressa: I lost the one I wanted. Konk: Aaaah! Cressa: Guess you can keep your job, Grovis. Grovis: Yaaah! Cressa: For now. Ioz: Thanks for not giving up on me, Ren...you too. Tula: Always happy to get your top knot out of a noose, Ioz. Ioz: I trust you won't tell her what I said on that ghost ship? Ren: What, about being a greedy fool? Don't worry--not a ghost of a chance.